


Eren Doesn't Like Dates

by Mopsieflops



Series: A series of tumblr works/drabbles [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Eren Yeager, Blind Date, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Coffee Shops, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Police Officer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Riding, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mopsieflops/pseuds/Mopsieflops
Summary: Despite Eren's previous attempts at getting Mikasa on board with the fact that he’s perfectly happy being single, she still took things into her own hands and set up a blind date for him.A modern day, blind date (gone wrong) au.





	1. Chapter 1

For the past twenty minutes he has been trying to pluck up the courage to make his way to the restaurant.  Or rather, he has been hoping that his sister would have sent him a message that his date has bailed. But of course, he’s the only one who’s stressing his ass off over this stupid blind date.

Despite his previous attempts at getting Mikasa on board with the fact that he’s perfectly happy being single, she still took things into her own hands and set up a blind date for him. A guy, a pharmacist apparently, who will be sitting in a booth in a black shirt.

Eren groans, but finally steps out of his car and makes his way to the building. The place doesn’t look sketchy, so he can cross the fear of being kidnapped by the Russian mafia off of his list, at least.  

He dusts off his clothes and ruffles his hair a little bit before he sets foot in the restaurant. Letting out a long breath he didn’t know he has been holding as the aroma of Greek food engulfs him.

He’s immediately met by a chipper brunette, offering him a way too enthusiastic smile. “Good Evening! Table for one?”

“I’m meeting a friend, he’s actually here already so I’ll just uhm…” Eren lingers as his eyes roam over the surface of the restaurant. Instantly sighing in relief when he sees a man sitting alone in a booth, wearing a black v-neck.

The hostess nods in understanding, “Sounds perfect, have a nice evening.”

He inspects the figure from afar as he slowly makes his way to his table. The guy has black hair, perfect porcelain skin and has that type of ‘don’t fuck with me’ vibe that makes Eren weak to the knees. He seems to be working on something, a bundle of papers splayed on the table in front of him, which makes guilt lurk behind the corner of Eren’s mind. He’s only ten minutes late, but the fact that the guy has taken out his things to keep himself busy makes Eren’s stomach twists itself into a painful knot.

After a few long strides, Eren finds himself standing in front of the man’s table. He hasn’t gotten a name, which was a smart idea since he would have forgotten it either way, so he doesn’t bother calling the man’s name and simply plans on introducing himself.

“I’m Eren.” He tries to say casually, thanking whoever is out there for not making him sound like he’s going through puberty again.

The man looks up from his paperwork and meets his stare. Piercing grey eyes that seem to be inspecting him, making Eren involuntarily shiver. “Hello, Eren.” The man’s voice is deep. Another thing on Eren’s list of things that make his heart beat a tad bit faster.

Eren gives his date a weak, but polite, smile and takes a seat in front of him. “Sorry I’m late, I’m not really used to you know,  _this_.” He says and points at the space between them. “I hope you weren’t waiting for too long.”

The man raises an eyebrow at that and slightly opens his mouth. Looking as if he’s going to comment on something before they’re interrupted by the same cheerful brunette.

“Anything I can get for you guys? Something to drink, something to eat?”

The pair shares a short moment of looking into each others eyes, before Levi sighs, almost as if he’s admitting his defeat.

“I’ll take the usual Hanji.” Eren’s nameless date orders, looking at the waitress, and then looking back at Eren. He has never seen such a set of furrowed brows before, it is kind of intimidating if he has to admit.

“Uhm, I’ll take whatever he’s having.” Eren smiles awkwardly, feeling hot under the man’s gaze.

“Coming right up!”

Eren turns back to his date once the waitress, Hanji apparently, leaves back to the kitchen. “So, there’s no nice way of asking so uh, what’s your name?”

The man seems to find his question very entertaining, his eyes twinkling with amusement. “Levi.” His date finally says and starts collecting his paperwork.

Levi.

Eren wants to taste his name on his tongue, even though he has no reason to actually say it, and doesn’t even realize he has been staring at the man. Watching him intently as he takes small gulps of his water.

“What.” Levi snaps, making Eren visibly wince.

The man is ridiculously attractive and Eren can’t seem to get himself under control any time soon. “Sorry you’re just really good looking.”

Levi snorts and shakes his head, “You’re a weird kid.”

“Who are you calling a kid here?” Eren pouts. He has realized the man was older than him, but he wouldn’t say he was a day over twenty five. Being a very mature twenty one himself, he didn’t think it would make a problem.

“You. You’re obviously only fresh out of the womb with your stupid, perfect skin.”

Did Levi just compliment him? A compliment disguised as an insult? He seems like the type to do that.

“Very smooth.” Eren chuckles and forms a bridge with his hands, letting his chin rest onto it. “So, Levi. What do you do for a living?” Eren asks and takes a sip of his water. Small talk isn’t usually his forté but it might be a conversation opener.

“Coming here with the big questions huh? I’m a cop.” Levi deadpans, but lets out a full hearted laugh when Eren chokes on his drink. Offering him a napkin to pat his face dry, “You alright?”

“I thought you were a pharmacist?”

“Pretty sure I’m a law enforcer. Miscommunication at its finest.”

“I suppose.” Eren shrugs and thanks Hanji when she brought them their food.  A delicious looking pasta dish that makes Eren’s mouth water. “Seems like you come here more often.”

“I do.” A simple answer yet again. “So what do  _you_  do?” Levi inquiries and starts eating the pasta dish. How a man can even look good while eating messy  sauce is a mystery to Eren.

He clears his throat briefly, trying to wave off the obvious attraction he feels to this man. “I work in a coffeeshop.”

“That’s gross.” Levi doesn’t look like he’s joking. His scrunched up nose and furrowed brows making Eren’s stomach drop.

“We always clean up.” Eren tries to argue.

“I mean coffee, it’s gross. It’s depressing.”

Eren cannot help but laugh. “You’re one special guy. A cop who doesn’t like coffee?”

“What are you laughing at, brat.” Levi looks at him, his tone serious, but Eren can see from the subtle flickering in his eyes that he is enjoying himself.

“Maybe I can change your mind. You can always drop by at Trost and I can assure you you’ll like the coffee I make. At least, err, if you want of course. No pressure.” Eren looks away, biting his lip. He doesn’t know where that sudden outburst came from. But Levi’s reaction is one hundred percent worth it.

“You started out very smooth, now you just look like you’re about to shit yourself.” Levi chuckles, shaking his head, and leans back into his chair. A smug smile curled on his lips.

“You seem to like it though.” Eren grins back. God he loves that half smile.

“I do. Guess I have a soft spot for cocky brats who blush like an idiot.”

Eren’s breath hitches in his throat. “Stop teasi-”

“Can’t help it. But Eren, I actually have somewhere else to be right now. I’m afraid I’m still on work duty.” Levi says and gives Eren an, almost, apologetic look.

Eren cannot help but melt under his gaze. “Oh, o-okay.”

He sees Levi scribble something onto the napkin, his own stomach suddenly fluttering with excitement. The fact that Levi is going to give him his phone number making him way too stirred on for his own good.

“Here.” Levi says and hands him the napkin. Packing his bag in the meantime. “Give me a call when I can drop by your stupid coffeeshop. Make sure everything is spotless.”

“What, are you a food inspector on the side?” Eren cocks his head and bites his lip. Curious how Levi is going to react to his teasing.

 **“** Who knows. There’s a lot you still don’t know about me. See you around,  _Eren._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

During his drive home, Eren cannot  take his mind off Levi. There’s something about his scowl and snarky humor that makes Eren want him even more. It doesn’t make any sense, he has never fallen for someone before, let alone this fast, but he cannot complain. **  
**

As much as he hates to admit it, Mikasa was right. Dating isn’t so bad, not if it results in meeting someone like Levi.

He makes his way inside of his apartment, planning to take a nice, relaxing shower. He throws off his shoes and puts his key in the bowl, expecting to be met by his cat, Titan, but is immediately met by his sister. She’s marching towards him, her eyes blown wide and fuming with anger.

“What the hell Eren?” She yells and grabs him by his collar. “How could you do that?”

“Jesus Mikasa, what the hell is wrong with you?” Eren deadpans and gets free from her hold. “And get out, I’m gonna shower.”

Her eyes are throwing daggers at him. “Are you serious right now, no sign of remorse?”

“Why would I have to apologize, you’re not making any sense, woman. Now, get out of my way.” Eren snaps and tries to move past his sister again. Rolling his eyes when she keeps her ground, blocking him from his path.

“You didn’t show up. Does that ring any bells?”

“What are you talking about,” Eren sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. She has to be kidding him. “I met Levi just now. We’re even meeting again at Trost. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Mikasa’s brows furrow. “Who the fuck is Levi? You were supposed to meet Jean. You know, the guy I work with?”

Eren’s breath gets stuck at the back of his throat, the room suddenly feeling way too cramped. He stops trying to defy his sister and looks her in the eyes. Expecting her to continue. To make sense out of this situation.

“This  _Levi_  wasn’t supposed to be the one you met.” She continues to scowl at him and crosses her arms over her chest. “You better apologize to Jean.”

Eren curses under his breath and shakes his head. “Fucking hell.”

“That’s putting it lightly.” Mikasa rolls her eyes.

“Get off my back ‘Kasa. Let me think.” He snaps back at her. Honestly, it does make an awful lot of sense. It would explain why the man acted so weird in the beginning, but the idea makes his stomach drop. “Give me that… Jean’s number, I’ll text him an apology.”

“You really think you’re gonna fix things with a simple ‘sorry’?”

Eren groans and bites his lip. “What the fuck am I supposed to do then? There’s no fucking manual for these situations.”

“Watch your language Eren.” Mikasa warns him. Still blocking his way through.

Eren rolls his eyes. “Yes, mommy Mikasa. Auw! What was that for?!”

“Because you’re an asshole.” Mikasa says flatly and pinches his ear again. “You better fix this.”

“I would have fixed it by now if you would’ve just left me alone!”

“Fine.” Mikasa snaps and takes her bag. “But don’t expect me to set you up on a date ever again.”

“You were the one who kept nagging  _‘oh Eren you should go on more dates’ ‘oh Eren why can’t you find someone’ ‘oh Eren I’ll set you up on a-_ ”

“I said, fine!” Mikasa shows him no mercy and gives him another punch on his shoulder. Then marches her way out of his apartment after sending her brother one final, warning glare.

“Yeah, yeah, asshole Jaeger. Just get out.”

 

Eren slumps against the wall after his sister left. How he hadn’t realized something had been off about this entire situation was a mystery to him, but who could blame him. There was chemistry between Levi and him, something that never seemed to happen when he was around anyone else. He was rude, snarky, yet comforting and warm.

The gentle purring of his cat stops his train of thought. The black cat, with wide green eyes, always able to calm his nerves by rubbing his face against his leg.

“What is it Titan, you hungry?” Eren says to the big ball of fur and pets the top of his head. “You already had your dinner though and the vet said you need to lose some weight, you big boy.” He lifts Titan off the ground and carries him around his apartment, rambling about his night.

“Seriously, can you believe it? Yeah, neither can I. In fact, I think I should call him to kind of… clear the air… what do you think?” Titan looks at him dumbfounded, almost bored, the little shit. “Fine, I won’t annoy you with my misery any longer, you fatass, I’ll call him.”

He leans against the kitchen counter, his hands shaking and sweating when he fumbles with the napkin. “For fucks sake.” He curses under his breath. How is he even supposed to start the conversation.  _‘Hey, you weren’t my date so I thought I’d give you a call’_ , fucking stupid.

Without any further thought, he dials the number and starts walking through his apartment nervously. His chest feeling tighter and tighter with every beeb that fills up his ears.

“Ackerman.”

Eren lets out a puff if air, “Uh, hello, Levi? It’s Eren.”

There’s a short silence before Eren hears the man snort. “About to shit yourself again?”

“Okay, it’s you.” Eren snickers and slumps back against the counter, visibly relaxing. The sound of Levi’s voice reminding him why he’s doing this.

“Who else would you call after hours?”

Eren takes a long moment before answering. “Who knows, maybe I have more napkins in my jeans.”

“Sure… so, why are you calling me so soon? Isn’t there a rule for that?”

“Right, uhm, I know you’re on work duty but-”

“It’s fine, just finishing my paperwork.”

Eren purses his lips and fiddles with the hem of his shirt. “I see, so, about tonight… I just spoke with my sister and uh…” Eren rubs his nape, biting his lip out of embarrassment. He’s really doing this.

“Hmmm?”

“I now get my you were so confused at first. Haha. I was uhm, actually supposed to go on a blind date and well…” Eren lingers, he can’t believe he’s actually admitting this and for what cause?

“You picked the wrong dude?” Levi chuckles and Eren can only imagine the smug smile on his lips.

“Yeah, sort of.” Eren laughs awkwardly, a blush making its way up to his cheeks. God dammit.

“You really are a weird kid.”

“Stop calling me a kid, or…”

“Or what?” Levi teases.

Eren bites his lip, “I’ll figure something out.”

“Practice your comebacks when I drop by on Thursday, brat. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I gotta finish this shit or I will be here all night.”

“Right, sorry for interrupting, have a good shift.”

“Good night, Eren.”

Eren smiles and hangs up, dropping his phone on the kitchen counter. His heart beating awfully loud in his chest and his stomach bubbling with affection from simply hearing Levi’s voice.

He has it bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far! Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
> This story is also posted on [my tumblr](https://lankylevi.tumblr.com//)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first intentional date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the title of this fic okay.

It is Thursday evening, while Eren is wiping the tables clean, when the doorbell rings. On any other night, he would have told his client they were closed, but tonight a mixture of relief and excitement washes over him. The air feeling warmer from the mere thought of the raven and him being in the same room again.

He turns his head to the side and appreciates Levi’s after-work attire -black jeans and a white shirt with a black suit vest on top-. Greeting Levi’s cold, yet comforting gaze, with a way too relieved sigh. “You came.”

“I’m a man of my word.” Levi answers flatly, his eyes roaming over the surface of the coffeeshop. “You’ve been cleaning.”

“I’m a man of my word.” Eren chuckles. His heart practically having a dance-off inside his chest and trying his best to ignore it. He can’t fuck up. Can’t mess this up even though the sound of Levi’s voice alone is making him go crazy.

Levi makes his way further inside, walking past the tables with the chairs on top of them. Without glancing back at Eren, he runs his finger over the counter and rubs his digits together, subtly smiling. “Good job.”

Eren cannot help but snort, watching how Levi folds his jacket and neatly places it on the counter. “Seriously, are you or are you not an inspector on the side? Cop by day, food inspector by night?”

“Maybe I’ll tell you more about me once you wipe that shit eating grin off of your face.” Levi fires back and presses his back against the bar, leaning against it. The sexiest crooked smile Eren has seen in his entire life staring back at him.

_Fuck. Concentrate, Jaeger._

“And now you legit look like they’re trying to take a shit.”

Eren shakes his head and tries to relax his features, his brows still furrowed, “Excuse you?”

“You look constipated.” Levi continues, “You look like you’re trying really hard to take a shit but the shit won’t come out.”

Eren purses his lips, trying his best to keep himself from bursting out laughing. “You sure know how to woo a man.”

Levi takes a long moment before answering, cracking his neck and rubbing his obviously tensed shoulders. “It seemed to work on you last time.”

“I can say the same about you.” Eren says as he finally pluckers up the courage to walk towards Levi. Leaning one elbow on the bar, facing Levi’s profile. (Which is a sight to behold, shit.) “Why else would you come here and try my coffee if it makes you depressed.”

Levi smiles, actually smiles and tries to hide it by pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’re a pain in the ass.”

“If you keep talking about asses so much, you’re giving me the impression you’re hungry for some.” Eren says nonchalantly, like this is a casual conversation. His date still radiating dominance even though they’re now both awfully aware of their height difference, but Eren couldn’t care less.

Levi scrunches up his nose in disgust at Eren’s comment, “Don’t talk about eating ass while I’m going to try something that looks like liquified shit.”

“Diarrhea you mean?”

“Fucking stop it, brat.” Levi grits his teeth, giving him a shove.

“Pfft, sorry,” Eren chuckles, cocking his head to the side and smirking, “but not really.”

* * *

 

“So, how is it?” Eren asks impatiently, forming a bridge with his hands and resting his chin rest on top of it. Eagerly awaiting his date’s response from the other side of the counter.

Levi’s questioning stare moves from the steaming cup of coffee towards Eren, unamused, “I haven’t tried it yet, do those shitty eyes of you even work.”

Eren felt it again. That spark of interest every time their eyes meet but he tries to play it cool, “That’s offensive to blind people.”

“You’re offensive to me.”

He lets out a puff of air, softly laughing under his breath. “Your comebacks are starting to lose their touch Levi, maybe some caffeine will make them snarky again.”

“Little shit.” Levi says without as much as a smile and looks back at the cup. Blowing some air on it and circling it around with a spoon. “I do have to admit,”

Eren raises an eyebrow, “Hmm?”

“It does smell nice.”

Excitement bubbles in Eren’s stomach, tentatively watching how his date brings the cup to his mouth -in an oddly satisfying hold- and how his adam’s apple bobs up and down when he swallows the liquid. “And?”

He doesn’t see Levi scrunching up his nose, nor does he see him furrowing his brows. So far so good.

“Not bad for coffee,” Levi answers flatly and sets his drink down. Propping himself up on his elbows, “but it’s still coffee and it makes me depressed.”

Eren sighs, rubbing his sweaty hands through his brown locks and rubs his nape, “At least I tried.”

“Indeed you did.”

There’s a short silence between them, but for the first time in Eren’s life, he’s not trying to fill it out of awkwardness. It’s a comfortable one, even enjoyable but it reminds him that Levi doesn’t have a reason to stay any longer. He came here for coffee and that’s it. Shit.

He bites his lip, frustrated but determined not to make his ‘date’ end. He just has to give Levi another reason to stay, a simple one would even work.

“Can you help me close up?”

Levi’s brows furrow briefly and takes Eren in from head to toe before he nods.

“Thanks.” Eren smiles and starts washing Levi’s used cup in the sink, it isn’t the best excuse but he needs this extra time to come up with something; A reason for him to ask Levi out again. Actually, he doesn’t need a reason to ask him out, he should just ask him again right on the spot. Okay, maybe not right on the spot, he needs a few minutes to collect himself. He blames Levi.

“Those chairs need to be put on the tables upside-down, if you don’t mind of course.”

Levi nods and Eren’s heart drops. He’s not the best at reading people, but he can literally sense the raven’s annoyance. Maybe this wasn’t a great idea, and what he’s going to try to pull off next, surely isn’t a better one. “Hey, Levi.”

Levi, who is still standing on the other side of the bar, quirks an eyebrow at him, “Yes?”

“I’m sorry, that was just a stupid excuse.” He admits and pinches the bridge of his nose, shaking his head, sputtering out his explanation. “I wanted to ask you again but didn’t know how and last time you appreciated my honesty so now I thought it would be the best idea to just be honest about it. But now I look like a fool, or a loser, or maybe even pathetic, I don’t know. I don’t know anything about dating, and you’re great and-“

“Eren,” Levi stops his rambling by placing a firm hand on top his own, sliding up and wrapping his fingers around his wrist. “Stop spouting nonsense and just _ask_ me.”

_Wait, what?_

“Huh?” Eren dumbfounds and tries to ignore the burning of his skin where Levi is holding him so strongly, yet affectionately.

“Ask me.” Levi shrugs, smirking and Eren is ready to combust on the spot.

“Uhhh…” _Breathe, Jaeger, breathe._

He looks at Levi through his eyelashes and hopes his voice won’t sound like he’s going through puberty again. “Would- would you like to uhm, go out with me some time?”

“Again?” Levi snorts and shakes his head, “No way.”

Eren sighs with an eye roll, his anxiety fading, but a blush creeping on his cheeks, “Asshat.”

The bar separating them keeping him from giving Levi a playful shove but he smiles nonetheless.

“Stop talking about ass so much or you’re giving me the the impression you’re hungry for mine.” Levi says, smirking before he turns around. His back facing Eren as he leans against the bar. The fuck?

“First of all, that’s my line,” Eren starts and stands up straight, making his way around the bar. Subconsciously chewing the inside of his cheek.

Levi’s stare doesn’t move as he crosses his arms over his chest while Eren turns around the corner, "I know."

“And second of all, is this your way of telling me to come stand in front of you?” Eren cocks his head to the side as they’re facing each other again.Teasing him as he tries to ignore the spark of electricity he feels when their eyes meet again.

“Indeed it is, you solved the mystery. Want a prize now?” Levi says, his sarcastic voice echoing through the shop.

“If my prize is getting another date with you, then sure, why not?” Eren shrugs and has to push every cell in his body not to start grinning.  “So…?”

“So?”

“Is that a yes?”

“Do I really need to spell this out for you?”

“Probably,” Eren chuckles and takes the unfolding of Levi’s arms as an invitation to take a step closer. “I like to be one-hundred percent sure.”

“Is that so?” Levi raises an eyebrow and licks his bottom lip. Fuck that shit is hot.

Eren clears his throat briefly, trying to conceal his _obvious_ attraction,  “Yes.”

Without another word, Levi grips his waist and reaches a hand behind his neck. Pulling him down to his level. Eyes boring into his skull and the gesture slow enough so he has time to back out if he wants to. But it is the last thought that crosses Eren’s mind.  
Eren closes the final distance between them by leaning down and presses their lips together in a slow, tentative kiss.

They both taste like coffee, or maybe it is the scent in the shop, but Eren doesn’t care. Too focused on Levi’s lips meeting his own. His lips are a little chapped, but they’re soft and it is everything Eren could have hoped for.

Much to Eren’s distaste, Levi pulls away first. Tapping his fingers against Eren’s jaw. “Clear enough?”

Eren licks his lips, still relishing in the feeling of Levi’s lips meeting his own and wanting to do it all over again for the rest of the night, “If I say no, do I get another kiss?”

Levi shakes his head, laughing under his breath and meeting Eren’s gaze, “Fuck no.”

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are loved :) if there are any errors let me know!_

_You can find me on:_

_[Tumblr](https://lankylevi.tumblr.com/) _  
_[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lankylevi/)_


	4. Part four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second official date, will everything go as planned?

It has been two weeks since their first official date and Eren, being the overanalyzing little shit that he is, paces nervously in front of the restaurant.

Twenty minutes, Levi is already twenty minutes late. No call, no text. Nothing. No warning that he’ll be running late, or something last minute came up. Is he being stood up?

_No, Jaeger. Levi wouldn’t do that. Or would he? Fuck. Shit._

Biting his bottom lip, peeling the dry skin till the point he’s surely drawing blood, he decides to dial Levi’s number. Trying his best to ignore the pitiful stares he’s getting from the couples entering Il Giardino.

“Come on, come on, come on.” He taps his foot anxiously, phone cradles between his cheek and shoulder. “Pick up, Levi.”

Voicemail. “Of fucking course.”

He calls again, not giving up just yet. His heart beating faster and faster with every beep, hands trembling as he fumbles with the hem of his coat. Fingertips turning blue from the icy wind.

“Not now, Eyebrows! You fucking- Eren? Hello?”

Eren lets out a long breath, shoulders relaxing as he slumps against the wall. “Hi.”

“I’m so sorry, Eren. Eyebr- Erwin literally threw a shit pile of papers on my dask and I can’t leave this shithole.” Levi breathes heavily in the microphone, frustration clear in his voice. The rummaging of papers not going past Eren’s ears.

Eren licks his lips and sighs. Knowing he shouldn’t feel angry for what happened, but disappointment twists his stomach upside down. “Uhuh, you could’ve at least called me. I’ve been standing here in front of the restaurant for almost half an hour, Levi.”

“I know… I’m so sorry, love. Let me make it up to you. I’ll take you somewhere nice next time.”

“I don’t want a next time,” Eren spits out, slapping his hand on his forehead when he realizes how awful that just sounded. Shaking his head, he pinches the bridge of his nose. “I mean, I want to see you now. That came out wrong.”

Levi exhales sharply. “Jesus, my pen almost snapped in half. Don’t say shit like that unless you want to kill me.”

“It has been two weeks already,” Eren continues.

“Please don’t pout, I’ll drop by your place tonight. I’ll bring some wine, how does that sound?”

Eren smiles sheepishly, blush creeping onto his cheeks and hiding it under his scarf. This will be the first time Levi will see his place and his heart beats so fast he feels like a bubbly teenager all over again. “Better. You have my address?”

“Yes. I really have to go now, Eren. Eyebrows is ready to fucking riot. See you tonight, I’m really sorry.”

Rolling his eyes, he cannot help but chuckle under his breath. “Cute. See you tonight.”

Before Levi has time to argue, Eren hangs up the phone and walks back to his car, ready to drive home and make sure his apartment is spotless.

 

 

Leaning against the doorframe, blocking the way through, Eren grins, “Oh, well hello, Mister Food Inspector.”

“Brat.” Levi mutters but gives him a quick peck on his cheek.

Clamping his jaw shut, Eren barely keeps himself gaping at him. Levi looking like a fine piece of ass in his uniform.  
_Control yourself, Jaeger. Play it cool._

“Now, now. Is that a way to talk to your date who you stood up earlier? That’s bad customer service. I’m going to have to give you a bad review.”

Smiling subtly, Levi’s eyes narrow. “Then it won’t matter if I give you this bottle of wine either, right?”

“Fine.” Eren says and moves to the side, admitting his defeat and granting Levi access to his place. “Welcome to my humble apartment. Take your shoes o-, okay you already took your shoes off.”

Levi grins back as he hangs up his coat. “Can’t dirty your place when you’ve obviously been cleaning.”

Dumbfounded, Eren blankly stares at him. Accepting the bottle of red wine as his mouth hangs wide open, almost offended.

“It smells like cleaning products.” Levi explains as he makes his way further through the small hallway and inside the rest of the apartment. “My nose never lies. Actually, that’s Mike’s line.”

“Mike?” Eren asks and gestures Levi to sit down on the sofa in the left corner, that certain warmth he always feels when Levi is around calming his nerves. He sets the bottle on the kitchen counter and takes two wine glasses out of the cupboard.

Levi hums, “Mike is a police veteran as we call them. That nose of his is freakishly accurate. Better than a fucking dog’s.”

Eren chuckles, excitement bubbling in his stomach everytime Levi tells him more about his job. So far, he knows ‘Eyebrows’ is Erwin, Levi’s boss. Then you have Moblit, who’s always anxious except when shit goes down, who is actually dating the waitress who served them on their, accidental, date. Now Mike, a veteran who has a strange, but apparently very useful asset. “So, that Mike, please tell me he has a huge nose.”

Levi laughs, tilting his head to the side and accepts his glass of Chianti as Eren sits down next to him. “The fucking biggest you’ll ever see.”

“I’d love to meet your coworkers someday.” Eren blurts out and instantly curses himself, cheeks heating up.

_Nice way to go, Jaeger. Push yourself into his damn life._

Watching Eren out of the corner of his eyes, smirking, Levi takes a sip of his wine. “We have a monthly night out with the squad.”

Eren bites his lip, avoiding the cop’s watchful gaze. “So, that means…”

Levi sighs and places a hand on Eren’s thigh, squeezing it lightly. “Do I have to spell this out for you?”

“Probably.” Eren shrugs.

Rolling his eyes, Levi takes a hold of Eren hand and looks him straight in the eye. Piercing blue meeting ocean green. “Join me next time.”

Cheeks turning crimson, Eren quickly downs his drink. The first gulp lightly burns his throat and the warmth spreads through his torso. Damn this stuff is strong.

“Easy there.” Levi laughs but adds more to Eren’s glass once it’s empty. “Tastes good?”

“Yeah.” Eren smiles sheepishly and holds the glass with two hands, afraid he’s going to stain the couch, or worse, spill his wine on Levi and dirty his uniform. Speaking of his uniform, it wasn’t exactly like he had imagined it would be. He had thought the fabric would be light blue, but it was a dark navy colour and so were his pants. It actually looked like a jumpsuit if he had to be honest, but the thought that Levi fought crime in this attire, was more than his little gay heart could take.

“Eren?”

Lost in thought, Eren shakes his head, trying to stop his sinful imagination. “Sorry, what?”

“Do you want to go minigolf next time?” Levi repeats, pronouncing every word.

Eren’s brows furrow. “I didn’t think you’d be the type of guy to enjoy minigolf.”

Levi shrugs, “I’m usually not, but Shitty Glasses wants to double date and I thought you might, uhm, enjoy it.”

Levi bites his lip and Eren is ready to combust on the spot. Was Levi actually nervous? It’s cutest thing he has ever seen. “I’d love to. It’s a date.”

Smiling contently, Levi takes out his phone and texts his friend, Eren guesses.

He drinks the rest of his wine. Seriously this stuff was delicious. Smooth, warm, leaving him all tingly; he should really write the name of the brand down. He pours himself another glass and inspects the bottle. Squinting when he can’t seem to read the label. Oh well.

“Wait a second, Eren. Don’t drink it so fast.”

Eren cocks his head to the side. “Hmm? Why not?”

Shaking his head, Levi takes Eren’s glass out of his hands and places it on the small coffee table next to the sofa. “You’ll end up drunk if you drink another glass of this. It’s pretty strong if you’re not used to drinking it regularly.”

“Oh, I see.” Eren lowers his gaze, biting his lip. Slightly embarrassed if he has to admit.

“Hey,” Levi says and cups Eren’s burning cheeks with both hands. “I wouldn’t mind if you were drunk, theoretically, but it would be a shame if I couldn’t touch you tonight.”

Eren blinks briefly, breath hitching in his throat. Did Levi really just say those words? This must be a dream.

Without any warning, he leans forward and hesitantly locks their lips together, testing the waters before he pulls away.

The kiss seemed to ignite something inside of them that had been locked up ever since they day they met as they start devouring each other. Teeth clashing and tongues colliding and desperate for control as Eren runs his hand through Levi’s hair, scraping his undercut before he entangles his fingers into his dark locks. Moaning when Levi’s hands slither under his shirt and over his naked torso, feeling like fire on his skin.

“Bedroom.” Levi orders between pants and kisses, and raises both of them off the coach. Eren’s legs firmly wrap around his waist. “Which way?”

Eren shamelessly ruts his hips against Levi’s stomach and moans when the cop grazes his teeth over his jawline and attacks his neck, sucking on his sweet spot. “Hallway. Right door.”

They stumble into the room but Levi manages to drop Eren down gently on top of the bed. Wasting no time to get rid of his own shirt as he straddles Eren’s hips and kisses his neck again. Licking a hot stripe over his pulsepoint before he nips at the sensitive skin and grinds it between his teeth.

Eren moans at the attention, hands roaming over Levi’s abs, hips jutting upwards. Creating the much-needed friction they’ve both been craving. “ _F- Fuck.”_

Levi quickly gets rid of Eren’s shirt and jeans, leaving him in his boxers as he throws the rest on the floor. Giving Eren no time to collect himself as he runs the flat of his tongue over the defined length, fabric rough on his tongue.

 _“Oh my God.”_ Eren moans and entangles his fingers into Levi’s hair. Breath hitching at the back of his throat when Levi lowers his boxers. Taking the elastic between his teeth, pulling it down and freeing his cock from its confinement.

Levi glances at Eren, giving him the time to say ‘stop’ if he wants to, and waits for his cue.

Nodding his head, all air leaves Eren’s lungs when Levi takes him fully into his mouth. Cock hitting the back of his throat before he starts bobbing his head up and down, running his tongue over the underside of his length. Fuck he’s really good. If he keeps it up like this he’s going to come within minutes. Shit.

Levi releases him with a pop, “Uhm, Eren?”

Confused, Eren raises his head off the mattress. Heavy lidded and panting harshly. “Huh?”

“I think we have an audience.”

“What?” Eren asks before he looks at the open door. His cat wagging its tail in the doorframe. Shrieking, he quickly covers himself with his hands. “Oh my God, Titan!”

“Titan?” Levi’s eyes falter between Eren and his overly curious cat. “Please don’t tell me he likes to watch.”

Groaning, Eren pinches the bridge of nose and wiggles free from under Levi’s hold. “No, he’s just- I don’t know. I have no explanation for this.” He sighs and gets up from the bed, completely embarrassed and shoos his cat away. “Get out, you damn mood killer.”

_Damned cat._

After closing the door, he turns his attention back to Levi and briefly forgets how to breathe. The cop is leaning against the bedframe, moonlight shining straight onto his abs and making Eren’s mouth water.

“Eren?”

He shakes his head, grateful Levi probably won’t be able to see him blushing uncontrollably.” Sorry, I got distracted.”

Levi lets out a puff of air and smirks. “I take that as a compliment. Now come back here.”

“It was meant as such.” Eren winks and crawls on the bed, chuckling under his breath. Lips teasingly brushing over Levi’s lips as he straddles his waist.

“Really now?” Levi purrs and latches onto Eren’s neck in response, leaving a sloppy suck under his ear and nips at his jawline. “I could’ve sworn I saw you blush like an idiot.”

Eren lets his head lull back, eyes rolling back into his skull when Levi slowly starts stroking his cock. He licks his lips, “Nope. Maybe you need to get your eyes checked. “

Chuckling lowly in Eren’s ear, Levi gives him a few quick pumps before he massages the two round globes of his ass. Fingers ghost between his cheeks.

Taking the hint, Eren leans to his side and rummages through the nightstand. Taking out a bottle of lube and a condom, and placing it on the bed.

“Eager are we?” Levi smirks smugly.

Eren grins and bites his lip. “Very. Now, get me ready.”

“ _Ohh,_ bossy bottom huh?” Levi wets his lips and pours a gentle amount of lube on his fingers. Coating them, rubbing them together to warm up the mixture and wasting no time to start teasing Eren’s hole. “I like that.”

Eren, now long past the point of feeling any shame, lets out a high-pitched moan when Levi’s slick digit breaches his entrance. Always loving that burning stretch, he pushes down and starts rolling his hips while kissing Levi, moaning and panting heavily against his mouth when he adds a second finger.

“Fucking hell, Eren. You’re fucking gorgeous,” Levi groans and keeps thrusting his fingers in and out his tight hole.

Eren smiles lazily, hands falling onto Levi’s shoulders, looking for leverage, when he pushes down onto his prostate. Abusing it to the point he can’t think straight and turns into a blabbering, whining mess. Panting Levi’s name against his lips. “Levi. _More._ ”

“More?” Levi teases and withdraws his fingers, leaving Eren’s hole twitching and empty.

Before Eren has time to protest, Levi slides his cock between his cheeks. Slick with lube and precome.

“Fuck.” Eren curses and snaps his head forward, eyes boring into Levi’s skull, he loses his patience. “Yes. More.”

Eyes wide and mouth hanging open, Levi watches Eren reach for the condom and rip the wrapper open with his teeth.

He reaches behind him, skillfully rolling the latex over Levi’s engorged cock and gives a few, efficient pumps.

Levi shudders and Eren loses his last piece of self-restraint when he sees the cop briefly lose himself to pleasure. _So fucking hot._

Drizzling a generous amount of lube on his palm, Eren slicks up Levi’s length. Wasting no time to line Levi’s cock up with his entrance and pushing his hips down. He bites his lip to the point he’s almost breaking the skin, loving that mixture of pleasure and pain as his hole burns from adjusting to Levi’s thick length.

Levi lets out a low moan when he’s seated all the way inside. Black strands of hair plastered across his forehead, pink hue colouring his cheeks. “Going to ride me, huh?”

“I always like a challenge.” Eren grins and maneuvers his body so his nails are digging into Levi’s thighs, keeping him steady as he snaps his hips up, only to slam down again. _“Shit.”_

Levi sucks in a sharp breath when Eren starts rolling his hips in earnest, setting up a bruising pace that’ll leave his hole sore for days. He grips onto Eren’s hips and starts thrusting upwards. Meeting every snap of Eren’s hips, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through the entire room.

Despite his knees trembling, feeling as if they’re going to snap under the force of his thrusts, Eren keeps bouncing on Levi’s lap. All air leaving his body when Levi wraps his hand around his throbbing length, stroking him in unison with his unforgiving pace. Heat starting to pool in the pit of stomach, warning for his fast approaching climax. “Fuck, I’m-“

“Me too,” Levi rasps, fingers digging so hard in Eren’s thighs they’ll surely be leaving marks. “fuck, _Eren.”_

Suddenly, Levi’s hips stutter and his eyes roll back. He calls out Eren’s name with a sprained cry and it’s enough to push over the edge as well. His release splashing hot between them and onto the cop’s chest.

Catching his breath, Eren lets his body fall down on Levi’s torso, not caring about the mess. Levi’s softening cock slipping out of him as they lay together, panting heavily, eyes fluttering shut.

 

 

It’s dawn when Eren awakes, sun shining bright onto his face through the open curtain. He’s tucked in bed, clean, and with his boxers back on. The smell of coffee and something sweet filling up his nostrils.

It takes him a moment to recollect his thoughts, the vivid images of last night flashing before his eyes.

With a proud grin, he gets up from the bed and shuffles towards his living room, finding Levi cooking breakfast in nothing but sweatpants. Wait, were that _his_ sweats?

“’Morning.” Levi nods and Eren cannot help but smirk when he sees the trail of purple lovebites across his neck.

Biting his lip, Eren winks. “’Morning.” He leans onto the kitchen counter, not caring about the morning wood he sports in his boxers. Quirking an eyebrow when Levi hands him a steaming cup of coffee. “Coffee? Really?”

Levi shakes his head, smirking smugly. “Just try it.”

Brows furrowing, Eren takes a sip of his cup. Eyes widening as the liquid rolls over his tongue, tickling his taste buds. “One question. How?”

“Would you believe me if I said I used to be a barista back in college?” Levi grins and leans his back against the counter, arms crossed over his chest.

“Nuhuh.” Eren stares at him with open mouth. “You’re lying. You hate coffee.”

“A policeman never lies,” Levi retorts quickly, clearly enjoying himself, “and put some clothes on, that dick is too tempting.”

Eren grins and swirls around, swaying his hips as he strolls towards his bedroom. A mischievous smirk curling on his lips when he hears Levi curse under his breath and follow his footsteps.

* * *

 

_Thank you for reading! A big shoutout to my friend and beta,[@i-am-verybusy](https://i-am-verybusy.tumblr.com/) (alphaofallcats on AO3)_

 

_You can find me on:_

_[Tumblr](https://lankylevi.tumblr.com/) _  
_[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lankylevi/?hl=nl) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now, this is the last part of my blind date (gone wrong) au. There could be more chapters in the future (the minigolf date, Eren meeting the rest of Levi's colleagues and so on) but for now, this is it. Don't forget to subscribe to the story if you're interested in more chapters, so when I do update, you'll get an email :)
> 
> \- Bean


End file.
